


Gently Touch the Sky

by LuckyLand



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Help, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nightmares, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLand/pseuds/LuckyLand
Summary: Nightmares are never fun...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another trash shipping.

Kira’s eyes popped open as he jolted from the bed, nearly falling off as he got up. He could feel a small stream of tears trickling down his cheeks. As he continued to sit in the silence of the room, his own harsh panting became apparent to his ears. With quick swishes of his head, the blond’s eyes glared around the room, looking for anything that may have seemed amiss. When he didn’t se anything, he sighed, finally able to control his breath.

 

This was the third time this week he had this dream, the one involving his death. Never in his life would he ever have thought that he’d die in such a gruesome way, to have his skin ripped from his face as a car tire crushed his skull, yet it happened in his dreams. It was all too vivid, the surrounding people being those other pesky stand users, the intense amount of blood, and well… everything going against him. It didn’t fit the scene, being surrounded and then gruesomely killed. His luck would have always prevented such things from happening to him. Just thinking about it was enough for Kira to tightly grasp the sheets.

 

“Mmm… Yoshi?” A groggy voice called. Kira quickly looked to the side only to find Kimblee, rubbing his eyes as he rose from the bed to look down at him. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

 

Kira tore his eyes away from Kimblee at that moment, feeling childish for even being terrified of a stupid dream and embarrassed that Kimblee heard him scream like a little girl. Kimblee’s eyes burned into his skull from where he lay, but his question stayed unanswered. With a swift motion, Kimblee pulled Kira closer to him, burying his head into his chest. “Come on, honey. What’s wrong?”

 

Kira exhaled sharply through his nose, before looking back up at Kimblee. He was SO lucky that he... _tolerated_ him. “It’s nothing. Go back to sleep.”

 

Kimblee, though he looked unsatisfied, nodded slowly. “If you need me, then I’m here.”

 

“...I had a nightmare.”

 

Kimblee took a moment to look down at Kira, whose cheeks started to redden. This… honestly was a first, especially considering that Kira didn’t really respond him when he asked him what was wrong. Perhaps the drowsy nature he took on in the morning made him more obedient and docile? Well, whatever the case, he knew that he had to take this opportunity.

 

“Oh… okay.” Kimblee said quietly, ruffling Kira’s blond hair. He brought Kira’s forehead to his lips, pressing a kiss into it as Kira exhaled again. “What was the dream about?”

 

“I keep dreaming of myself having my head crushed by the tire of a car.” Kira’s eyes darted around before glaring back up at Kimblee. "...I'm pretty sure it's an ambulance too." 

 

Kimblee stared back at Kira, eyes doe-like and expression unreadable. What the fuck was he suppose to say to that? Kimblee opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t think of anything positive or reassuring to say. Rather, he found himself wanting to ask why his lover was dreaming of such things.

 

“Just… just do what I do when I can’t sleep, think of things you like.” Kimblee finally deduced, ruffling the blond’s hair in a more unsure manner. “That way you fall asleep having the things you like in mind.”

 

Kimblee felt himself break out into a cold sweat. He knew just as well as Kira that he wasn't the best person to ask about these kinds of things, things pertaining to emotions. It was hard for him to see where Kira was coming from, but he genuinely wanted to help. The stand user knew this and (despite his better judgement being against it) started to think about the positives. Hands, a new suit, the famous Mona Lisa painting, and other wonderful things began to flood into his mind, making him hum peacefully.

 

Kimblee, having been a little surprised that his advice actually worked, cuddled against Kira, enveloping him in a sugar sweet hold. “Goodnight, Yoshikage.”

 

“Mhm.” Was the response he got.

 

Silence soon ensued between the two, Kimblee cuddling the cute blond before him and Kira sleeping soundly.

 

Or seemingly so…

 

Kimblee immediately woke up feeling Kira buck and wriggle against him. He mumbled in his sleep obscenities, most of which had to do with Kimblee.

 

_“Mmm… Kimblee…”_

 

_“You’re so good to me…”_

 

_“Ah… Yes… Right there…”_

 

Kimblee chuckled as his mumbling continued. He found it surprising really, the fact that he was able to seep into Kira’s subconscious like this, how he could invade his dreams entirely. Hell, he practically was the dream right now, and he couldn’t be happier with that. All at once though, Kira squealed out into the darkness. Kimblee’s eyes glanced downwards at Kira, who was glaring back at him with wide eyes. He squirmed a bit more in his hold as seconds passed. “S-stop it.”

 

“...Stop what?” Kimblee inquired, raising an eyebrow. Upon looking closer at Kira, Kimblee could see his own hands gripping the blond’s waist. He soon also realized that he was ever so gently grinding into said blond’s backside with his growing erection. Kira’s eyes squinted at the alchemist as if to say “you rat bastard”. Kimblee shifted awkwardly away from the blond stand user, a light blush appearing on his face. “Oh…”

 

Kira sighed, not wanting to say anything, but the fact of the matter was that Kimblee was hard now… and consequently, so was he. The blond exhaled sharply from his nostrils, then crawled on top of his lover, straddling himself from above so his puckering, sticky, used-not-long-ago hole was right about his standing member.

 

“Well, there’s really no use falling back asleep now is there?” He chimed, grinding his rear against the alchemist’s groin. “Keep me awake, will you?”

 

Kimblee nodded but then pushed Kira off him. He rose from the bed, showing a full view of his hardening cock. Kira blushed at the sight of it. To think after all this time he still blushed whenever he saw his lover’s large manhood, clothed or not. The blushing blond slowly reached around, holding a hand over his hole. He knew that member would somehow force its way inside him tonight, just like the many nights before. Kimblee flashed a grin at Kira as his blush worsened, the thought of his sweet spot being struck over and over again getting him riled up enough to pant harshly. Kimblee then started to leave the bedroom, propping the door open with one of his shoes. “I’ll be right back, Yoshikage-chan. Get the lube while you wait.”

 

Kira did as he was told, crawling across the bed to Kimblee’s nightstand in order to get a small bottle of lube. Kira’s panting worsened as he eyed the the bottle. Looking at the bottle brought back so many memories some painful but all pleasuring. God, he needed Kimblee to do it. To get this oil on those hands, those sexy hands of his. God, he needed Kimblee to touch him. He boarderline _needed_ Kimblee right now. The blond’s hand inched towards his dick, pumping and mewling as he cried out for Kimblee’s name. “ _Ah!_ Kimblee! Hurry! I can’t wait anymore!”

 

Kimblee strode back into the room carrying a small closed cardboard box. Kira eyed the box as he continued to jerk himself off. To Kimblee, this was a delicious sight. Geez, why was Kira so damn adorable when he asked for sex? Kimblee wandered closer to Kira, placing the box on the side of the bed. Kira shyly handed the lube to Kimblee, who promptly lapped it up onto his tongue. Kira gave the alchemist a surprised look. Kimblee then pinned his lover and charged in between his lover’s legs, forcing his tongue into the blond’s cute little puckering hole.

 

“ _Mmm! Oh! Ah!_ ” Kira whined in a surprised squeak, feeling the wet muscle slide around on his insides, the saliva mixing in with the oily lube. The blond tightly gripped his lover’s smooth black hair, struggling to keep his breathing in check. Kimblee just continued his movements, occasionally sucking and kissing Kira’s hole. Kira, on a nervous whim, started to gnaw on his fingernails. “ _Oh!_ P-please! Kimblee! Your hands! Use your Hands!”

 

Kimblee forced his tongue further into his lover’s hole so as to better taste Kira’s insides, seeming to thoroughly enjoy eating the blond’s ass. However, to please Kira, his hands gripped his lovers cock, pumping and thrusting with a bit of harsh fervor. Kira moaned out, gripping the sheets as he reached his peak. He hated how close he felt, but with all this sweet treatment, he couldn’t help but squeal. “ _Aha! Nnn!_ Kimblee, please- _ah!_ Please, don’t stop!”

 

Kimblee groaned as he felt Kira’s come splatter onto his hair, the hot stands even reaching the tip of his back. His icy cold eyes looked back up at Kira, who looked like he was on cloud 9, a slight smile appearing across his face. Kimblee rose upright to look down at his lover. “You could’ve at least warned me you were close…”

 

Kira continued to harshly breathe, his hands slowly moving to spread his trembling legs apart. “M-more… I need more, Kimblee…”

 

Kimblee aided in Kira’s movements,  exposing his wet opening. Kimblee enjoyed the way Kira’s legs trembled in his hold. He himself hadn’t even reached the climax of the night and Kira was already quivering. As Kimblee pressed his cock against Kira’s slit cheeks, the blond gasped. He violently shuddered at the feeling, soon needily grinding against the member. “Kimblee, please. Put it in.” he moaned as he brought himself closer.

 

Kimblee obliged Kira, wanting to desperately feel his tight inner walls and the intoxicating heat of the moment, it all seemed so ambrosial at the time. The alchemist’s hand went to his large girth, aiding it in with a final harsh push. Kira nearly screamed at the feeling of being filled so fast and so harshly. When the rough aggressive thrusts began, Kira’s hands quickly went to Kimblee’s shoulders, grasping them tightly enough to leave bruises.

 

“No Yoshikage-chan.” Kimblee cooed taking Kira’s hands and placing them at the sides, squeezing them lovingly as he continued thrusting. Kira struggled in his grasp weakly, squeezing the alchemist’s hands back. He knew all too well that Kimblee was aware of his hand fetish, so holding his hands during sex was his way of exploring it with him. (Kimblee putting his hands to work was a gesture that Kira so fondly enjoyed.) Kimblee slowly let go of one of Kira’s hands only to place it underneath his chin, gently dragging his pointer finger across it in a slow repeating manner. “You’re going to leave bruises that way.”

 

Kimblee went to work pleasing the blond in other ways, quickly using his free hand to pull his lover wide open by his thighs while tightly holding Kira’s hand in the other. Kira turned his head to the side, drool dripping out of his mouth and onto the bedsheets. Nothing could replace this feeling, the feeling of true bliss. Kimblee added to this by nuzzling his head against Kira’s neck, gently sucking and kissing the tender flesh as he continued with his other movements. Kira began to grunt weakly. It was all starting to become a bit too much for him to bare any longer. “K-Kimblee…”

 

“You know I spoil you, don’t you?” Kimblee divulged, lapping at Kira’s neck.

 

With added aggression, Kimblee shifted Kira’s legs further apart and adjusted his position, allowing himself more access to Kira’s entire body. His thrust became harder, faster, deeper with every new thrust. Kira finally cried out, his prostate being slammed head on.

 

“Ah! K-Kim-ahn!”

 

The stand user’s free hand swatted at Kimblee’s shoulder, prompting Kimblee to grasp that hand as well, making sure that Kira didn’t squirm to much. Kimblee paused, his cock still pressing harshly on Kira’s prostate and hands still within the blond’s tight grasp. He eyed Kira with lustful eyes. The sudden stop made Kira’s body grow tight. The blond protested the stop, wriggling and grunting, wanting nothing more than Kimblee to continue. His grasp on the alchemist's fingers grew unbelievably tight, barely providing Kimblee enough space to move his fingers.

 

“...Nrgh!” Kira wriggled beneath Kimblee a bit more, the annoyance in his voice making Kimblee smile. “S-stop teasing, dammit!”

 

Kimblee flashed a small smile before thrusting as hard as possible, grunting as his girth his the blond’s sweet spot again. “ _F-fuck! Ah!_ _Kimblee!”_

 

Kimblee continued like this, trying his very best to make every hit stronger than the last. For Kira, it was a wonderful feeling, one that wouldn’t last long as he felt his euphoria creep up on him. “ _Ah!_ I’m… I-I’m-”

 

Kira came once again, this time squirting semen on both Kimblee and his own chest. He stayed panting as Kimblee continued his thrusts. The blond was nothing more than a moaning messy pile of flesh and cum at this point, allowing Kimblee to reach his own climax, overstimulating him in the process. When his lover unloaded his seed on his insides, Kira weakly gasped. It was so much, too much for him to hold. The white liquid overflowed, leaking out of Kira’s used opening. Kimblee pressed a final kiss on Kira’s cheek, enjoying the little whine that he gave as a response. The alchemist then reached over for the small cardboard box. He gave Kira a smirk before placing the box next to him. Without another word, Kimblee got back to bed, covering his stark naked body with the thoroughly soiled covers. Kira’s hand feebly inched towards the box, curiosity gaining the best of him. What was inside, he never would have guessed.

 

Kira nearly dropped the box at glancing at its contents. To think Kimblee would go out of his way to get him something so valuable. Kira held the object in both hands, pressing and admiring its shape and condition. “...Kimblee.”

 

Kimblee never responded, but only smiled to himself. It wasn't easy of course, but he had obtained a very  _handy  _new toy for Yoshikage. 


End file.
